The Separation of Crows
The Separation of Crows is the eighth episode of the seventh season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' eighty-seventh episode overall. Synopsis The club focuses on flushing out a rat with the search for a missing member at a standstill. Plot Opening montage to a violin cover of "All Along the Watchtower".... Jax sits alone on a warehouse roof, trying to figure out what went wrong and where he goes next. Gemma tends to detoxing Lucretia in the cabin as Nero looks on. Wendy checks on Abel and finds him drawing beside Thomas' playpen. Juice tells the sheriff's deputies in lockup that he's ready to talk. With a bloody gauze patch over his eye, Bobby gets a visit from his torturer, bringing food. He tells him the club won't give them anything and they might as well kill him. "Due process," Moses says. Chibs finds Jax on the roof. Happy and Rat are coming back so they can try to find Tyler. Jax thinks he completely underestimated August. "He's smarter than I am, zero vulnerabilities," Jax says. "You can't let this pull you off track. Those guys downstairs, they need you focused, and strong," Chibs says. Everyone knows the risks and they're all still there. "If you cave now, everything we've done over the past few weeks will all be for nothing," Chibs says. Chibs tells him the club has a duty now, a mission, "and we need our goddamn leader." Downstairs, Tyler offers his condolences about Bobby and they sit down to talk business. Moses is former Special Ops and Blackwater. August wants the dead pastor and his family and every 24 hours he has to wait, he's going to cut off another piece of Bobby. Tyler's guys are already trying to find where they're holding him. Tyler's not sure how much longer he can play double agent. Jax reminds him there's no half-in. Tig relays that Coletti has intel on the guy they used to off Lin's guys. Jax isn't interest in pursuing it, but the club reinforces the importance of finding out who ratted them out to Lin. At Gemma's, Wendy updates Unser on Gemma's cabin trip and that she's safe. Juice requested to talk to Unser and Sheriff Jarry. When Brooke comes in, she tells Wendy that the school is sending Abel home for something serious, but will only release him to Jax or Gemma. Moses sits down with Bobby and talks army service with him, to make a point about them being at war. "The eye, that's all about expediting a solution," Moses says. Bobby calls b.s. "You're right, that's why we grabbed you. You're the ones with brains and reason," Moses says. Moses expects Jax to spend all day looking for Bobby, and suggests Bobby save him some time -- and save his own hand -- by telling them which Pope construction site the pastor's body is on. Bobby is unmoved, and instead promises Moses that someday someone wearing a reaper will cut his heart out. Coletti updates the Sons about O'Leary, the other man they killed after the Lin heist. He was an Iraqi war veteran. His mom Renee was married to a guy who did five years for gun running for a militia. He shows them a Google earth photo of George Egan's compound. He asks them to ask Bobby to talk to Precious about paying for the kids' inhalers. At the cabin, Gemma gives Lucretia a little bit of junk to keep the hard detox at bay. With her son, Grant, out of the room, Lucretia laments that her son is a good man who otherwise wouldn't have been driven to violence. "What's what we do when our families need us, things we wouldn't do otherwise," Gemma says. Nero gets Gemma to take Wendy's call. The Sons ride out to George Egan's compound. It seems empty until someone starts firing an automatic rifle at them. Whoever it is doesn't listen to them when they say they just want to talk. When a teenage boys rides up and tries to draw on them, they use him as a hostage to get the Egans to calm down. Renee explains that Gib's real dad was a member of SAMCRO. He called her a week ago and told her Gib was dead on a job and they had to cover it up. She threatened to call the cops and thought they were sent to keep her quiet. Jax asks who Gib's dad was: Jury. After saying their good-byes, they conclude Jury must have been the one who found the bodies and moved Gib. He's the only one who knew where they were storing the guns. Jax tells Chibs to set up a meeting, saying he needs advice. "I'm gonna find out if our rat is wearing a reaper," Jax says. Gemma and Wendy pick up Abel. The head of school told Gemma that Abel should be evaluated by a shrink. Gemma excuses it as saying he was defending himself against a bully. But Mrs. Harrison says Abel hit a kid with a metal lunchbox unprovoked. She says Abel is a good kid but isn't dealing well with his mom's death. Gemma curses her out. "That's the sort of aggression he learns to imitate," Mrs. Harrison says calmly. "Good. Next time I'll make sure you're the one he slams with a lunch box," Gemma says. Juice meets with Unser and Jarry, telling them he wants to be in protective custody in Stockton. He offers proof and the murder weapon in Tara's death that will tie it to the Chinese. When Juice leaves, Unser explains that Juice is acting under Jax's orders. Henry Lin is in protective custody in Stockton. Unser realizes that's what they're using Juice for. Jarry doesn't think she can pass up the deal. When she asks, Unser says he thinks Juice really does know who killed Tara and Roosevelt. Gemma, Wendy and Nero come home with Abel. When Gemma goes to her room, she finds her birds hacked to bits in her bed. There's a knife in the wall in Thomas' room and someone has written: "No Son is safe." Thomas is safe with Brooke. At the sheriff's station, Unser is bothered by Juice's moves. He thinks there's a missing piece to the Juice and Gemma puzzle. The Sons ride up to their meet with Jury and his VP Gaines in a remote location. Jax talks to Jury alone. He cuts to the chase, accusing him of ratting them out to Lin and saying he knows Gib was his son. Jury denies talking to Lin, but Jax doesn't believe him. "You had the chance to become something good for this club, something your old man always wanted. But you turned into everything he hated. You became the poison, the reason he checked out," Jury says. Jury explains that in the end, he was the only one JT trusted -- because he wasn't in the club. JT hated what the club had become and knew the manuscript he had written could bring down the club. Jury asks Jax what he thinks happened the day his father died. "Clay sabotaged his bike," Jax says. But Jury thinks JT knew his bike and would have noticed if it was messed with. He suggests JT sacrificed himself by hitting the semi, to save his club and his family. Jax insists his father didn't kill himself. "It doesn't matter, as long as he's ain't here to see what SAMCRO did to you," Jury says. Jax punches Jury and knocks him down. When Jury grabs for his gun on the ground, Jax pulls his and shoots Jury through the head. When Gaines goes nuts, Chibs tries to calm him down, but the club is called away to Gemma's house. At her house, Gemma tries to talk to Abel. She gently tells him he hurt the kid badly. Abel says he didn't like him, but it was an accident. "Do you understand what an accident is?" Gemma asks gently. "Do you?" Abel says. (After hearing her tearfully confessing to Thomas that killing Tara was an accident.) The club arrives. Nero figures people got in when they went to get Abel and Quinn was with Brooke. Nero announces he's staying at the house tonight and will have a few of his guys come by. Noting the ticking clock on Bobby, Jax decides to give August the pastor's body and the statement, but he won't turn over Lucretia and Grant for August to kill. Moses and his guys check on Bobby, who isn't feeling cooperative. They get word of Jax's call, but Moses says Jax made the mistake of thinking the terms were negotiable. Two guys muscle Bobby to the ground and Moses saws off the fingers of Bobby's left hand. Back up on the roof at Red Woody, Chibs tells Jax that some of the other charters are getting nervous about everything happening in Charming. Chibs points out the way Jury was killed will raise questions. Jax insists it was self-defense, but Chibs points out it looked like murder to Jury's Indian Hills VP. Chibs warns Jax to be ready for the heat it'll bring. Around Gemma's kitchen table, Nero tells Wendy about his plans to buy his uncle's ranch. He wants her to come with them. "Jax will never let them leave," Wendy says. "After today, how could they let them stay?" Nero says. (Closing montage to Billy Valentine covering "All Along the Watchtower") Outside, Gemma buries her birds in the yard. Unser plays Scrabble with Eglee as she recuperates in the hospital. Juice sits alone in his cell, toying with a cockroach. He crushes it between his fingers. Tig and Rat come up to the roof with another box from Moses for Jax. Jax doesn't even need to look inside to know he's losing. Church meetings (there were no meetings during this episode) Credits Main Cast *Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller *Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow *Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson *Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser *Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager *Drea de Matteo as Wendy Case *Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford *David Labrava as Happy Lowman *Niko Nicotera as George 'Ratboy' Skogstrom *Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz *Jimmy Smits as Neron 'Nero' Padilla Supporting Cast Special Guest Star *Annabeth Gish as Althea Jarry *Courtney Love as Ms. Harrison Guest Stars *April Grace as Loutreesha Haddem *Mathew St. Patrick as Moses Cartwright *Dale Dickey as Renee O'Leary Egan *Rusty Coones as Rane Quinn *Mo McRae as Tyler *Hayley McFarland as Brooke Putner *Arjay Smith as Grant McQueen *Michael Shamus Wiles as Jury White *Marya Delver as Candy Eglee *Tony Curran as Gaines *Don Swayze as Carl Egan Co-stars *Evan Londo as Abel Teller *Ryder Londo as Abel Teller *Nick Gamez as Denny *Jeffrey Newman as Sergio Coletti *Carmelo Anthony as Cartwright Soldier Deaths *Jury White - Shot in the face by Jax Teller. Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Season 7